Favorite Episodes of Each Series
Post your favorite episode of any show you watch. (Online or on TV) If you want to include why. Mochlum *Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! (HOUR! YAY!) *Penguins of Madagasgar: Return of Doctor Blowhole (HOUR! YAY!) *Regular Show: Go Viral (MEMES! YAY!) *MAD: Cowboys and Alien Force/ Thunder LOL Cats (MEMES! YAY!) *Gravity Falls: The Gobblewonker *My Little Pony: Party of One Rawrlego's Episodes *MLP: The Best Night Ever or The Show Stoppers (TBNE because the awesome songs and the chaos, TSS because Cutie Mark Crusaders.) *Thomas and Friends: Toad stands By (Oliver) *TUGS: Mutitions (EXPLOSIONS!) Kh2cool *''Gravity Falls'' - Double Dipper *''Spongebob'' - Chocolate with Nuts (TBH is varies) *''Regular Show'' - Death Bear *''Family Guy'' - Road to Europe *''TUFF Puppy'' - Share-A-Lair *''Fairlyodd Parents'' - Channel Chasers *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' - The Responsible (I'm not a huge Gumball fan, but I love this episode) *''Avatar the Last Airbender'' - The Runaway *''The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra'' - Skeletons in the Closet *''Jimmy Neutron'' - Men at Work Alternate Phineas *Phineas and Ferb: I don't know *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Iron Mutt Gray Pea Shooter *Spongebob: Idiot Box *Phineas and Ferb: Dunno. *Star Trek: The ensins of command *MLP: Party of One AwesomeCartoonFan01 *SpongeBob = Any Season 1-3 episodes (and a few newer ones) *Phineas and Ferb = All of them *Regular Show = Go Viral and the trucker hat episode *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic = A Canterlot Wedding Parts 1 & 2 *The Amazing World of Gumball = The Remote *Penguins of Madagascar = Operation: Vacation *Dan Vs. = The Dentist, The Lemonade Stand Gang, Technology, Burgerfile *Sgt. Frog = The Episode We Wanted to Call Tiny Toon or Animaniacs, But Those We're Already Taken, No More Mr. Nice Frog MOAR TO COMES NermalTheBunny *Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! *MAD: All of them *SpongeBob: Best Day Ever *Penguins of Madagascar: All of them *Regular Show: All of them Moon snail Krusty Krab Training Video from Spongebob is the best episode of anything ever don't @ me CCs and Cream *'Phineas and Ferb' - Road Trip ...That's honestly really it. Teleram *Looney Tunes- Duck Amuck *Animaniacs- Hot, Bothered, and Bedevilled *SpongeBob SquarePants- Krusty Krab Training Video, Spongebob meets the Strangler, or I Had an Accident *The Simpsons- Cape Feare *MAD- Cliffordfield More coming soon! (hopefully) Tornadospeed *Summer Camp Island: It's My Party (Chocolate Money Badgers is a close second) *Unikitty!: Film Fest will add more later possibly SORENNNNNNNNN! * Gravity Falls - The Inconveniencing * Total Drama - The Ex-Files * Invader ZIM - Rise of the Zitboy * Ok K.O.! - T.K.O. * Sonic Underground- Bug! * Parappa the Rapper (Anime) - Ah! We Saw a Dinosaur Here! * Big City Greens - Racooned * Pound Puppies - Secret Agent Pup Vera PixelMiette *Welcome to the Wayne: Swap Shop Hop & Bop and 8:08:08 *Unikitty - Unikitty News, Film Fest and Dinner Aparty *Camp Camp - Foreign Exchange Campers *OK K.O.! - We're Captured Category:Pages by Rawrlego Category:Episodes